Todo por una confusion
by Yumiko-07
Summary: esta es la continuacion de "celos" espero que les guste, la verdad que me costo hacerlo, bueno no se me ocurre ningus summary asique son mas, LA HISTORIA


Todo por una confusion

Kido: FUDO ESPERA NO ES LO QUE PARECE

Dijo Kido corriendo atrás de Fudo

Fudo: YA BASTA VETE NO ME HAGAS UMILLARME MAS, YA SE QUE ME RECHASARAS PARA QUE ME PERSIGUES? PARA ROPER MI CORAZON MAS DE LO QUE ESTA?

Kido: NO FUDO, ESPERA PORQUE NO ME QUIERES ESCUCHAR? DEJAME DACIRTE ALGO POR FAVOR

Fudo: YA DEJAME EN PAZ!

Kido en ese momento se detuvo pues sabía que no importara cuanto corría, Fudo siempre fue más veloz que él, tal vez tenga otra oportunidad otro dia

Kido: haaa (suspira) porque no me quiere escuchar?

Kaze: entiéndelo, el es la persona con la que más te peleas, es muy razonable que piense que no gustas de él, ademas lo que dijiste antes "ni en sueños gustaría de el" debió afectarle mucho

Kido: 1º porque vos sabes eso? 2º el no tendría que estar ahí ni siquiera sé porque él estaba ahí

Kaze: 1º lose porque yo mismo lo escuche 2º el estaba ahí porque YO le pedí que fuera a ese lugar para hablar sobre lo del chico que me mandaba cartas que ni siquiera existe

Kido: aaa por eso estaba ahí, pero al final pudiste hablar con él?

Kaze: si obvio que hable con él, pero antes de hablar se fue corriendo porque el amor de su vida dijo que ni en sueños gustaría de el… NO KIDO NO TUBE TIEMPO DE HABLAR CON EL

Kido aaa bueno yo que sabia

Fudo seguía corriendo mientras recordaba lo que paso

(Pensamiento de Fudo, habla Fudo)

Kazemaru me había llamado para averiguar sobre su "admirador secreto", ya que estan juntos no tengo intenciones de mentirle. Vi que estaba llegando, listo para decir toda la verdad, aunque pensándolo bien Kaze no es estúpido creo que ya se dio cuenta pero Goenji estaba cegado de celos por eso no creo que se haya dado cuenta.

Kaze: hola eeee…quería decirte que ya se lo que paso, ustedes hicieron una broma para que Goenji y yo estuviéramos juntos no?

Fudo: bueno jaajajaaj

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo mas escuche hablar a Goenji y a Kido, hace que lleve a Kaze para que escuche conmigo

Pero escuche lo que menos quería escuchar

Goenji: ya sé que vos tuviste la idea asi que decime si queres que te ayude en algo con la relación que tenes con Fudo

Jajaja se estaba equivocando de persona que iluso es Goenji, oye espera yo no tengo ninguna relación con Kido, de que está hablando?

Kido: te voy a decir 2 cosas la 1º yo no fui el que ideo el plan fue Endo y 2º NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON FUDO, QUE NADIE ENTIENDE ESO?

Goenji: con respecto a la 2º ya tenes que darte cuenta de que son el uno para el otro, acéptalo y con respecto a la 1º NO TE CREO COMO ES QUE ENDO IDEO UNA IDEA TAN MARAVILLOSA

Kido: con respecto a la 2º que dijiste, si nosotros nos preguntamos lo mismo como hiso no sé y con respecto a la 1º QUE NOOOOO NO ME GUSTA FUDO ENTENDISTE, NI EN MIS SUEÑOS GUSTARIA DE EL

En ese momento sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedacitos, sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba encima mío, decidí decir algo, ya sé que quedaría raro enfrente de Kaze y Goenji, pues mostraría mi lado sensible, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada

Fudo: bueno ya sabía que ni en sueños gustarías de mi pero no era necesario que lo gritaras o sí?

Kido: FUDO? no, no, no es lo que quería decir yoooo eeee yoooo

Fudo: sabes qué?, mejor no digas nada mas déjalo asi después de todo la realidad es asi vos ni en sueños podrías gustar de mi… sin embargo yo hasta en sueños gusto de vos, ¿qué raro no?, yo Fudo Akio me estoy confesando a un estratega de pacotilla al que siempre moleste, pero es cierto… Kido Yuuto me enamore de vos, loco no? Bueno yo me tengo que ir de todas formas me vas a rechazar asi que no es necesario que me lo digas a la cara asi que chauuu

Kido: NO FUDO ESPERA

Fue lo único que escuche después de salir corriendo

(Fin del pensamiento de Fudo, sigue hablando Fudo)

Kido me seguía pero yo le dije que no quería hablar con el asi que se detuvo, se ve que no le intereso mucho

Después de un rato pare, ya lejos de Kido… me parece que voy a aceptar la beca para no verlo

(deja de hablar Fudo)

Con Kido

Kido: que voy a hacer, si Fudo no se deja explicarle las cosas nunca nos vamos a entender, haaa (suspiro) no sabe cuánto lo amo

Kaze: pues anda y decírselo

Kido: no es haci de fácil

Kaze: claro que es asi de fácil él lo hiso asi no?

Kido: si pero Fudo siempre fue más valiente que yo

Kaze: bueno sería mejor que te apures sino en cualquier momento se te puede ir

Kido: se me puede ir? Adonde? Kaze no te entiendo

Kaze: lo que te quiero decir es que Endo me conto que Fudo tiene una beca para ir a jugar futbol a Estados Unidos y yo creo que él sería capaz de aceptar esa beca con tal de no verte nunca más… igual Endo me dijo que él estaba indeciso, Fudo le dijo a Endo que no sabía si irse y Endo le pregunto si algo o alguien lo retenía acá y Fudo le contesto que si que tenia a alguien muy importante para el acá… me parece que ese alguien sos vos Kido y después de esto, creo que va a aceptar la beca ya que ya no hay nada que lo retenga es mas hay algo que lo está echando de este lugar

Kido: COMO? Y porque yo no me entere de que el tenia una beca?

Kaze: aaa yo que sé, Fudo le pidió a Endo que no se lo contara a nadie pero se le escapo conmigo, igual nada mas lo sabemos Endo, Goenji y yo… y bueno obviamente ahora vos

Kido: ¡pero cuando se va, si es que se va!

Kido sonaba desesperado… y es que lo estaba

Kaze: según lo que escuche, hoy a las 9:30 sale su avión asi que creo que el saldría de su casa a las 8:35 para llegas allá tipo 9:20

Kido miro su reloj… eran las 8:00 si corría llegaría a alcanzarlo antes de salir de su casa, eso sí, si tenía suerte

Kido: gracias Kaze, me voy porque si no, no llego CHAU

Grito Kido mientras corría

Kaze: CHAU SUERTE CON FUDO

Kido: GRACIAS

Kido corría lo más rápido que podía, podría haber llamado a su chofer para que lo llevara pero en ese momento lo único que le importo era llegar a tiempo. Cuando llego se detuvo un momento a respirar y después toco la puerta… al ver que se abría la puerta vio a una señora joven, demasiado parecida a Fudo, tenía el pelo morocho le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y tenía unos ojos verdes hipnotizarte exactamente como los de Fudo… lo raro era que esta señora era muy amable, tal vez Fudo salió a su padre, porque si es asi, su padre debe ser un ogro

M. de Fudo: se te ofrece algo jovencito?

Kido: soy Yuuto Kido compañero de Fudo, quería saber si él se encuentra

M. de Fudo: ooooo lo lamento pero Fudo ya se fue a tomar su avión para Estados Unidos… pero si llamas un taxi creo que llegaras a tiempo

Kido: no gracias pero no creo llegar, solamente tuvimos una discusión y quería arreglarla antes de que se valla… pero veo que no vamos a poder se nunca más amigos

Kido tenía una notable expresión de tristeza en su rostro que la madre de Fuso no lo resistió

M. de Fudo: sabes qué? Súbete a mi auto, yo te llevo, no quiero que mi hijo se baya solamente por un error

Kido: de enserio?… gracias, de enserio no sabe lo importante que es para mi

A Kido no le cavia la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, había un 50% de que llegue al aeropuerto antes de que Fudo se valla… pero el otro 50% eran las posibilidades de que cuando llegue su avión ya haya salido y se quedaría con el remordimiento de que Fudo se fue por su culpa… pero había que pensar en positivo porque si no, no se consigue nada

Kido estaba muy pensativo en el auto… lo único que quería era llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegaron Kido bajo corriendo del auto… no había tantas personas pero había las suficientes como para no reconocer si Fudo estaba ahí o ya se había ido… tenía dos opciones o ir a preguntarle a la recepcionista (no se si se llama asi a las que venden los boletos jajaja si alguien sabe que me lo diga pliis :D) y tomarse el tiempo en el que Fudo puede subirse en el avión o buscarlo como loco por todo el aeropuerto, opto por la primera pues sería la más rápida asi que fue a la recepcionista mas cercana

Kido: disculpe el vuelo a Estados Unidos ya salió?

Recepcionista: eeee… no todavía no sale pero falta poco para que llegue

Kido: gracias

Kido sintió como si su alma volviera a su cuerpo, fue como recuperar todas las esperanzas que había perdido

POV Kido

SIIIIIII, estaba por saltar de alegría, Fudo todavía no se había ido, ahora lo que me falta es ir a buscarlo… aunque me parece que tengo una mejor idea, pero puede que sea algo loco, pero voy a dar todo por no perder a Fudo, haaaa (suspiro) espero que no sea nada tarde

FIN POV Kido

Kido fue corriendo a la oficina de donde salen las voces del parlante (la verdad es que nunca fui a un aeropuerto asi que no se casi nada de ellos XD)

Distrajo a los del servicio con la ayuda de de la mama de Fudo, al entrar vio cámaras en las que se veía todo el aeropuerto, si hablaba por los parlantes todo el mundo lo escucharía, lo bueno era que las cámaras tenían color sino no podría identificar a Fudo ni en un millón de años… dio un largooooo suspiro y hablo

Kido: holaaa jejeje etto, puede que les suene raro pero voy a pedir a Fudo Akio que se levante de su asiento y mire hacia alguna cámara por favor

Vamos con Fudo

Fudo aun estaba en el aeropuerto, y cuando escucho como lo llamaban por los parlantes se quedo atónito, ademas la voz se le hacia conocida pero no sabía de quien era, pero antes de poder procesar todo la coz volvió a hablar

Kido (Fudo no sabe que es el): haaa Fudo ya te encontré, me reconoces no?

Fudo negó con la cabeza

Kido: hoooo que mal, soy yo Fudo, Kido

Fudo al escuchar ese nombre sintió que sus ojos se aguaban como lo hicieron unos minutos atrás

Kido: sé que si iba en persona te irías corriendo y no me escucharías, pero de esta forma me vas a tener que escuchar

Fudo se venció y le di una oportunidad a Kido pues sabía que Kido es testarudo como el solo

Kido: se que no tengo escusa, ya que vos mismo escuchaste las palabras que dije…

Fudo se sentía realmente al recordar esos momentos

Kido: pero yo te juro que todo eso fue por mi estúpido orgullo, en ese momento intente de detenerte y explicarte todo pero corrías tan rápido que supe que no podría alcanzarte, asi que me dije que tendría otra oportunidad a la mañana siguiente, pero después vino Kazemaru y me dijo que tenias una beca para jugar en Estado Unido… intente alcanzarte pero cuando llegue ya te habías ido y tu mama me trajo hasta acá y al saber que tu vuelo no había partido sentí que mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, fue una sensación extraña pero a la vez tan reconfortante, tenía la oportunidad de encontrarte y decirte que todo fue una confusión… que lo que realmente siento por vos es amor… TE AMO FUDO

En ese momento Kido apareció en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba Fudo.

Fudo sentía como sus lagrimas se iban acumulando cada vez más, hasta que en un momento salieron de sus ojos, Fudo sentía una felicidad inexplicable se sentía un idiota por intentar irse si darle la oportunidad a Kido de explicarse

Kido se quedo parado en su lugar viendo detenidamente a Fudo, el cual no se movía de su lugar… Kido sentía las miradas de todas las personas en el aeropuerto pero poco le importo entonces hiso la pregunta que seguramente todos se estaban haciendo

Kido: ¿me perdonas Fudo?

Todos guardaron silencio esperando con ansias la respuesta, positiva o negativa, de Fudo

De un momento a otro Fudo corrió hacia Kido y se lanzo a sus brazos

Fudo: SI CLARO QUE TE PERDONO

Todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar por la feliz pareja

Kido: entonces aceptas ser mi pareja?

Todos volvieron a guardar silencio

Fudo: SIII

Las personas se pusieron a aplaudir más fuerte que antes, mientras algunos gritaban cosas cono "viva un final feliz" o algunas chicas decían "hay que tierno hablarle a través de los parlantes para que lo perdone QUIERO UN NOVIO HACI"

Kido y Fudo no les prestaron atención y se fueron hacia el auto de la mama de Fudo la cual los esperaba contenta y agradecida con Fudo por haber impedido que su hijo se fuera

Mientras Kido y Fudo hablaban en el auto

Fudo: quien iba a creer que una confusión nos unió

Kido: jajja si que loco, pero tengo que admitir que fue una confusión con un lindo final feliz

Fudo: siiiii … Kido

Kido: que pasa?

Fudo: Te amo

Kido: yo también mi amor

FIIIIN

* * *

Hay por fin me costó un monto terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado, si hubo algo que no les gusto díganmelo asi para la próxima lo hago mejor XD


End file.
